The Demonic Duo
by HowlingWhisper
Summary: After being shot by Joker's laser gun, Kid Flash and Robin are turned into little kids five years younger than they were. Now the rest of the team must deal with one hyperactive 10-year-old with super speed and a ninja like 8-year-old. Join them on their adventure as the team struggles to keep up with the two little kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, thanks for giving this a shot and clicking on the link. This is my first story so it might not be that good, I just wanted to have my own shot at a story since I have so many ideas. Anyway, depending on if anyone wants me to continue this, if they do I will update once a week at least until the story is finished. If you do want me to continue it please tell me and I will be happy too. Enough of my rambling, on to the story.**

* * *

 **Gotham City 12:03 AM:**

Kicking down one more goon, the Boy Wonder backflipped avoiding what would have been a devastating blow. Currently, the team was in downtown Gotham, responding to a Joker alert, and since Batman was on a mission for the Justice League he couldn't take care of this. So far all they had to deal with were a bunch of his goons, and no sign of the Prince of Madness himself.

Robin was quickly brought back to reality when a man came charging straight at him. Smirking, he stood still till the man was right in front of him. Jumping up he landed on the man's shoulders and pushed off of them, causing the man to faceplant onto the ground.

"I think that's all 50 of them." Said a panting Kid Flash who had come up beside Robin, wiping his forehead.

"What do we do with all of them?" Megan asked as she walked up beside the two boys, looking at the bodies that were currently being put into a pile by Conner and Kaldur.

"Just call the Justice League, they'll come and take them to jail." Robin said while putting up the birdarang he was grasping in his gloved clad hand back into his utility belt.

"Although I guess it was a false alarm, the Joker was nowhere to be found." He said while looking around the dark streets of Gotham, just to be sure the crazy clown wasn't planning a sneak attack.

"The League's on the way." Kaldur said as he brushed the dirt off his hands and joined the rest of the team. About 10 minutes later when the team was talking the senior heroes arrived and started loading up the unconscious goons.

"So no Joker?" Flash asked once he ran up to the young and worn out heroes. They all shook their heads no. Noticing how tired they looked, Flash decided to send them all back.

"Good job guys, but we got it from here. Why don't all of you head back to the Cave and get some rest?" No arguments were made from the exhausted team as they all headed towards the zeta tubes. Robin suddenly noticed a red light shining in a nearby alley way and cast a suspicious glance over at it.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check one more thing real quick." Walking away from the team he entered the dark alleyway and squinted, trying to locate the flashing red light from earlier.

"Robin watch out!" He felt himself being tackled by Kid Flash as insane cackles filled the small space. They seemed to be coming from everywhere because of the tight and enclosed space, causing the sound waves to reverberate off of the walls. The last thing he heard was a distant voice yelling out what sounded like his name before the blackness enveloped his senses.

* * *

 **Mount Justice Medical Bay 1:30 AM:**

"Will they be ok?" Asked a concerned Megan as she walked alongside Batman towards the Medical Bay. It had been two hours since Robin and Kid Flash had been hit by Joker's laser gun and everyone was worried for the two boys.

"They'll be fine." Said Batman bluntly, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. For the past hour the whole team had been badgering him about the two boys and their conditions. Of course he was worried too but he certainly wasn't gonna show it.

Coming up to the door, he pulled out a security card and swiped it, confirming their entry to the room. Upon entering, the first thing they noticed was the two boys were gone from their beds, and the other that all the equipment was scattered around the room in _every_ place possible. Going over to the closest bed, which happened to be where Robin was, he pulled back the sheets and saw his uniform discarded except for the shirt and his mask, which were missing. Doing the same for the next bed the same thing had occurred the only difference being that Wally's mask was still there.

Narrowing his eyes, Batman looked around with suspicion evident on his face. Hearing a sudden noise his eyes widened and he looked up towards the ceiling where a dark shape was hanging down by two birdarangs. Childish giggling could be heard from the small form while it swung back and forth, causing the birdarangs to loosen their hold on the ceiling. Falling down the figure emitted a loud 'wheeee!' while falling towards the floor.

Jumping forward, he caught the small figure just before it hit the ground, although he landed on his stomach with a grunt. At seeing this the volume of the giggling increased, and the figure clapped its hands.

"Again!" He squealed, bouncing excitedly in his mentor's arms. Standing up carefully, as not to drop the small child, he turned around so he now faced the surprised martian. The small child had dark black hair and was wearing a domino mask on his small face, even though it was as big as his whole face. The only thing perceivable of his features were the excited grin and half of his nose. He was clothed in a red vest with a very visible 'R' on it, going all the way down to his knees.

"Wait a minute, is that Robin?" Megan asked, looking down at the small child, who had suddenly become very quiet. Batman nodded and switched positions, placing the child on his right hip while putting his weight on the left leg. Whimpering could be heard as the small child looked at Megan in fear, as he did not know her. Clutching handfuls of Batman's suit, he quickly hid his face in his mentor's chest.

"Wait, if he's like that, shouldn't Wally be a little kid too?" Soon the said speedster's giggling could be heard and a yellow blur started zooming around the room, stopping to cling onto Batman's leg.

Looking down in annoyance, the bat scowled at the hyper child who was clinging onto his leg while giggling madly. Much like Robin, he only had a shirt on, though it went past his knees a little bit. At hearing his friend's giggles, the child in his arms looked down and grinned at his friend.

"Come on Wally! You can see everything from up here!" Robin said to his friend, beckoning him to come up. Looking up at Batman, he put both his arms out and made grabbing motions. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he muttered under his breath and bent down to grab the hyperactive child.

"Thanks Brucie!" Wally squealed, while excitedly climbing up to the top of the exasperated adults head and clinging onto the two bat ears. Tilting her head, Megan looked over at him before realization dawned on her face.

"Wait, he called you Bruce. Is that your name?" She asked with wide eyes. Robin giggled and looked up at his mentor to see his reaction. Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oopsie." He said smiling sheepishly at the glaring bat who was looking very annoyed at him right now. Muttering under his breath once more, he turned back to Megan.

"Oooooooooo! Brucie said a bad word!" Both boys chorused, both pointing fingers at the man. Growling, then sighing in defeat, the man reached up and grabbed Wally transporting him to his shoulders before finally replying to Megan.

"Yeah that's my name, and its highly classified information. I expect you won't tell anybody?" He asked, even though it sounded more like a demand.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly. While the two were talking Wally somehow ended up hanging onto both of the points on his cowl, pulling it back and off of his head. Looking in surprise she noticed that he and Robin both had very similar hair.

"You look familiar, are you famous or something?" Megan asked as Bruce clawed at his back, trying to reach Wally, all while trying not to drop Robin. Yelling out in triumph, he grabbed the giggling child and placed him back onto his hip across from Robin.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt since you already know my first name. I'm Bruce Wayne, and I think you can figure out who Robin is." At hearing his name the small boy looked up and stopped conversing with his best friend.

"What about my name?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side making Megan's heart melt.

"I don't know his name, but he sure is adorable." She gushed, causing Robin to pout and Wally to laugh at his friend's expense.

"Although Wally is pretty cute too." A loud whine of protest came from the red-head and Robin started laughing now that he wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"Well his name is Richard, though everyone just calls him Dick." Bruce said shaking his head at the two's antics.

"Why'd you tell her!" Dick whined," Now I'm not mysterious anymore!" Laughing at his protest, Bruce reached to take his mask off but Dick swatted his hands away.

"Just let me have the mask Dick. It takes up half of your face!" Trying again he failed once more.

"Fine then, I'll just have to use…" He paused for dramatic effect and let a devious smirk over take his face. Putting Wally on his shoulders so he could have a free hand, he started poking at Dick's sides, making the small child squeal with laughter and try to swat his hands away. "The Tickle Monster!" He started making snarling sounds and growling while tickling him ruthlessly.

Dick howled with laughter by the time Bruce stopped for a minute, letting him even his breathing again.

"Ok! Ok! I give in!" Dick panted, while looking up at his mentor. Grinning in victory Bruce removed the mask from the small child in his arms and placed it with the rest of his uniform.

"Anyway, now that they have calmed down a bit what are we gonna do?" Megan asked, looking at the two small kids who were engaged in making faces at each other. Walking over to the door Bruce looked back before replying.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find them some clothes that fit. Then I suppose that we should tell the rest of the team about this. Oh, and don't tell anyone our real names either." Exiting the room, he turned and headed towards the zeta tubes, Megan following behind him.

"Should I come help you or should I gather the team?" She asked, causing him to pause right before he entered them. He mused over this for a second before looking at the two hyper kids currently riding on his shoulders.

"I think I need all the help I can get with these two." He muttered tiredly, motioning for her to follow. A loud mechanical voice announced their departure and with a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

 **Mount Justice Lounge Room 5:30 AM:**

A loud yawn rang throughout the otherwise silent room, quickly making the others jerk awake. Gathered on the couch were three sleepy and unhappy teens, all looking like they just woke up from hibernation.

"Why are we here at the ungodly hour of 5:30?!" Complained Artemis as she yawned once again, covering her mouth with her arm. Sitting next to her was Conner, although he was asleep, occasionally emitting a loud snore. Kaldur was on the farthest end of the couch drowsily reading his book, jerking awake once every few seconds.

"I have no idea why Batman would want us here at the cave at such an hour as this, but it must be important since we were summoned on such short notice." He said while closing the book in his hand, setting it onto the table. Artemis sighed and got up, heading to the kitchen. Turning back, she looked at Kaldur and noticed he was trying to wake up Conner with no luck.

"Do you want some coffee? I mean I know I need some, but I don't know if you do." She said, standing in the doorway waiting for his reply.

"Yes please. I hope it will help me wake up a little more. I fear Conner cannot be woken up though.." He said shaking the sleeping boy once more. A loud mechanical voice startled both of them, causing them to whirl around and look at the zeta tubes. The first thing that zoomed out of the tube was a yellow blur, jumping up onto the couch while landing on Conner's stomach. Waking up abruptly he noticed something sitting on his stomach and raised an eyebrow.

It was a little kid with green eyes and red hair along with freckles spotting his face. He was wearing a yellow Flash t-shirt and jeans, along with sneakers. The kid looked to be about 10 and was grinning up and him with an ecstatic smile.

"Wally get back here!" Batman called out while walking into the room along side Megan, holding a small child in his arms. Raising an eyebrow once more, Conner looked back down at the kid who looked like he was trying hard not to giggle.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call that kid..Wally?" Artemis asked confusion evident in her voice and on her face. At the mention of his name he looked up and tilted his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked before jumping down to the ground and zooming over to her to get a better look. Ignoring his comment Artemis looked at Batman expectantly and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Joker's laser did have an affect on Robin and Wally. It has turned them 5 years younger than their previous ages, making Robin an 8- year-old and Wally a 10-year-old. They have no memory of anything after that age, so they don't remember you or any of the things you've done."

Artemis was about to say something else when something clung onto her leg, causing her to lose balance and dig her fingers into the doorway to keep from falling. Looking down with an annoyed scowl she saw Wally grinning up at her.

"Get off my leg, Baywatch." She growled out, shaking her leg for added effect. Much to her annoyance this just made him cling on tighter.

"Not until you answer my question." He proclaimed. Sighing she shook her head and tried to keep herself from killing him.

"I'm Artemis, that over there with the guy who's stomach you jumped on is Kaldur, and the guy you jumped onto is Conner. Now can you please get off my leg?" Complying with her wishes he released her leg and ran over to the couch, hopping up and plopping down next to Conner. Amused at their antics Batman set Robin down next to Wally and stretched.

"I am giving you the task of looking after these two until I can find a cure. I have only one warning for you. Do not, under any circumstances give these two sugar." And with that, he walked out and entered the zeta tubes, beaming out of the cave and leaving the teens and two children.

"Where is Batman going?" Asked a worried and quiet voice from the couch. Everyone looked over and saw that indeed Robin was younger than Wally. He had on dark sunglasses, as usual, a black t-shirt and jeans, with red sneakers on.

"He'll be back in a day or two Robin, no need to worry." Megan reassured him. He looked at her and his face became very distressed.

"But he promised he's never leave me, now I'm all alone!" He wailed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Seeing his friend in distress, Wally put reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Robin, you've still got me." This seem to calm him down and he quietly sniffled before sending his friend a grateful smile. Seeing this made everyone smile at their brotherly bond, and caused the girls to both want to squeeze both boys to death.

"So what do you wish to do?" Kaldur asked the boys, trying to lighten the mood. Both boys looked at each other and grinned before calling out in sync "Hide and seek!" Artemis shook her head and sighed. Today was gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? :chuckles nervously: Well, atleast I updated right? Anyway, I wanted to thank anyone who read this, and favorited\followed\reviewed it. I mean you guys are amazing, I never expected to get such a response to one story. I hope I did good enough on this chapter for you guys, not sure if its any good. Thanks again guys, you don't know how awesome you really are.**

 **Mount Justice Lounge Room 6:00 AM:**

As soon as the two boys had called that out, the only thing the team saw was a red streak from Wally zooming out of the room. Accompanying the streak was a familiar cackle, seeming to come from the very walls themselves. The first one to regain their senses was Artemis, who just stood shaking her head and muttering while walking over to the kitchen.

"I definitely need some coffee, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen trying to wake up." Walking through the doorway, the smell of brewing coffee soon filled the air and seemed to awaken the others from their stupor. Looking at each other, the sleepy teens debated what to do in the most mature way possible.

"Not it!" Megan and Kaldur called out at the same time, leaving Conner with a bewildered expression on his face standing alone in the room.

"Such good friends." He murmured grouchily while stalking out of the room with his ever-present scowl firmly in place. Musing over the most likely places for them to be hiding, he started in the locker room. Looking in all the stalls, he turned up empty handed half an hour later.

"Dang." Was the only word that escaped his mouth as he continued his fruitless search through the mountain. Checking in the gym next, he looked all around the equipment, moving the things that they could be hiding behind out of the way to make sure they can't escape.

"Robin! Wally! Where are you guys?!" Conner called out, winding in and out of the hallways and rooms as he just now noticed how big the mountain really was. Turning a corner, he saw a small shadow retreating around the bend ahead of him, and into the weapons room.

Frowning with suspicion, he cautiously crept over to the entryway, looking around the room shrouded in shadows.

"Are you guys in here? Wally, Robin, you shouldn't be in here!" He called out, hoping that one of the kids would respond. All he got for an answer was giggles and footsteps, seeming to come from all directions.

Realizing that something was about to go down, he quickly tried to exit the room, only to trip over something moments away from his freedom. Struggling, he quickly found he couldn't move and looked up when a figure blocked the light in the doorway.

"Hey Robin, I think our trap worked! I can't believe he actually fell for that!" Wally cried out in triumph, poking Conner's nose. Growling, he snapped at the boy's finger like a mad dog would, missing by an inch. Jumping back, Wally looked startled for a moment before glaring at the growling teen on the floor.

"No. Bad Conner. We do not bite people's fingers." Wally scolded, placing a hand on his hip and waving a finger a Conner.

"Get me out of here so I can kill you miserable brats!" He gritted out from between his clenched teeth, struggling even more at his seemingly unbreakable restraints.

Faking a hurt look, Wally put his hand over his heart and took a step back.

"We were gonna go easy on you and just throw a pie at you or something, but this calls for something bigger!" He exclaimed, grinning evilly.

Turning to look at Robin, he grinned at him and moved over to the right before motioning to Conner.

"Robin, if you would do the honors." Conner heard a sharp exhale of air, feeling some kind of needle pierce the skin on his neck. Dark shadows seemed to come to life, twirling from the corners they were residing in and dancing across his vision. Groaning, he felt the restraints being loosened before the shadows leapt at him and he blacked out.

 **Mount Justice Kitchen 7:36 AM**

"They've been gone for a while, do you think we should go check on them?" Asked a concerned Megan, who was currently sitting at the table with her friends, all of them eating the freshly baked cookies she had provided for them.

Waving a hand lazily, Artemis took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie she was currently holding. Swallowing, she glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall before turning back.

"Nah, as long as we don't hear any screams or anything they're fine."

"I have to agree with Megan on this one, Artemis. It has been more than an hour and I am growing worried that something's happened to Conner and the boys." Considering the options, and the nature of the two, her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Oh man, poor Conner!"

"Poor Conner what?" Said a voice from the kitchen doorway. Startled, Artemis yelped and tripped over the chair in front of her, landing on her butt. Thinking this was hilarious, Robin and Wally both cracked up, the other two at the table soon joining in.

"Oh haha guys, very funny. Laugh it up, why don't ya?" Pushing off the floor, she made her way stealthily to the counter across the room. Grabbing a handful of chocolate pudding, she eyed her team mates, silently choosing the easiest target.

A loud splat interrupted the laughing, the room now dead silent. Smirking as Wally glared at her, Artemis didn't hear Megan come up behind her. Stifling a laugh, the martian picked up the bowl full of liquefied doom before dumping it onto her teammates hair.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Food soon was flying everywhere, covering every possible surface it could hit. Pudding was splattered on the wall, shattered fruits painted the floor, milk puddled underneath their feet.

Kaldur glanced over and saw Robin was being overwhelmed, since he was so young. Ducking a oncoming tomato, he raced over and scooped up the young boy. Setting him on his shoulders, he grinned and handed him a cooked potato. Giggling, he threw it at Wally, who was zooming around the room to avoid any attacks.

It hit him right between the eyes, making him trip and end up hitting Artemis. They both collided with the wall, ending up in a pile of mushed up food that had been thrown.

"Oh, come on! This is nasty!" Wally complained, sitting up and holding the front of his t-shirt away like it was covered in acid.

"How in the world do you have such good aim?" Megan asked Robin, who shrank away from all the stares he was getting.

"Uh, I-I don't k-know." After saying this, he quickly hid his face behind Kaldur's head.

"Well, we might wanna clean this place up before Batman comes back and kills us."

"Too late." A voice rumbled from the door. Tensing up, all of them turned and saw a unamused Batman glaring at them.

"Oh shi-" A faceful of pasta sauce quickly silenced Artemis, before any further damage was done. They were all royally screwed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, was the chapter good? If anyone has any advice or questions feel free to PM me. Either way, have a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned from the dead! Sorry for the wait everyone, but Febuary nearly killed me. First we had a history project due, then on top of that we had a but load of math homework to do. Every single week about did me in, but I survived! Also, I've been working on typing more of this story, along with other one's. So you guys don't have to wait months before one chapter will come out. The next one should be out about Saturday or Sunday, so keep an eye out for that. Finally, thank you to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/ or followed this story, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The tension in the room could literally be cut with a knife, at least, that's what it felt like to Wally. Everyone was dead silent, staring at the seething bat standing in the doorway.

" _Oh crap, he's gonna blow!"_

Slowly inching toward the nearest escape exit, he looked over and saw that Robin was still on Kaldur's shoulders. Eyeing the route and distance he was from Robin and the door, the young speedster formulated a plan in his head that would let him and his soon to be passenger get out the door safely. A evil grin slowly sprouted on his face, leaving him with an erie expression. Bending down slowly, he felt his fingertips brush his target, a large glob of gravy piled onto the floor. Pushing his knees a little more out he scooped it up and surveyed what was happening, Batman was currently yelling his head off at the time about being irresponsible.

"FOOD FIGHT! ROUND TWO!" He screamed, launching the projectile out of his hand, making in splat right in Batman's face. The rest of the team stood completely motionless, not able to comprehend what the heck had just happened.

Taking his chance he zoomed over to Aqualad, snatched Robin, and proceeded to run as fast as his legs would carry him out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Robin said indignantly from Wally's back as he continued running far, far away from the danger zone.

"Did you really wanna stay to see all the carnage that's gonna happen? I for one don't feel like being grounded forever, or scraping food from the walls." He said, raising an eyebrow even though his friend couldn't see.

"True, but where are we going?" Robin asked, shifting his arms and legs so he could hold on more comfortably.

"Honestly I didn't think that far ahead, I never thought we would even make it past Batman." The red-head stated sheepishly.

"Woah!" Was heard as Wally jerked to a stop, dragging his feet on the ground, trying to stop before they ended up crashing into a tree.

"Where are we?" The stunned boy asked, looking around as his friend tried to catch his breathe. Lifting his head up, Wally stood panting with his hands on his knees, before finally opening his eyes and seeing where in the world they had ended up.

Trees surrounded them, along with lots and lots of rocks. The only sign of civilization was the horizon, where the sun outlined a silhouette of the city.

"Whelp, we better start walking." He sighed dejectedly, standing up straight. The two set off, wandering towards the horizon, clueless as to what was happening back at the cave.

 **Mount Justice 9:13 AM**

"How can a team of trained heroes not watch two little ki -" A loud and crazed laugh followed by two loud thumps on the wall silenced his tirade.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the direction from which the laughter came. Pulling out weapons, the team of heroes looked at Batman questioningly. He glared at them once more, this time more of a warning, before motioning them to follow. Creeping down the hallway, they turned a corner and came across a storage room.

"What the hell is in there?!" Artemis hissed, looking disturbed and irritated at the same time. Megan quickly turned around and shushed her, looking forward to make sure nothing was coming.

" _Ok everyone, I thought it was a good idea to set up a mind-link. Batman, what should we do?"_

All of them jumped when the voice appeared in their head, all except the silent Dark Knight as he watched them with an amused smirk, barely visible in the darkness.

" _The plan is to bust down the door and have the element of surprise. Megan, can you phase through the door?"_

" _Yes, sir"_

" _Good, since Kaldur and I have the darkest clothes we can sneak up on them as Artemis takes out the lights. All of you have night vision installed in your suits, so we can see them while they can't move out. Everyone clear?"_

" _Affirmative."_

" _Yup."_

" _Ready to go."_

Cutting off the mindlink, Megan phased through the door, opening it so the rest of the heroes could get in.

Bursting through the door, Batman and Kaldur, both with weapons in hand, prepared to launch an attack. Artemis came in right behind them, bow and arrows drawn and aimed at the dangling light bulbs, ready to shatter them at one twitch of a finger. Another laugh rang out and they looked over to the corner, the sight there so shocking that it made her freeze up.

"This is by far the most diabolical thing anyone has _ever_ done in the history of diabolical things." Artemis remarked as she watched the sobbing figure rock back and forth, clutching his knees as if his life depended on it.

Conner was tied up in a corner, arms and legs bound together with chains, wearing headphones that were taped to his head. Loud words were blasting through the speakers making everyone cringe as soon as they hit their ears.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorrrllldd! So fantastic!" Conner howled as his right eye twitched, smiling insanely while sobbing.

Megan took one look at him and couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, desperately trying to quiet laughter when Conner's head snapped in her direction. Tilting his head to the side, he attempted to stand up, making the chains groan and creak as the force was exerted on them.

"BARBIE GIRL!" He screeched, finally snapping the chains. He gripped the headphones, crushing them with his strength, before ripping them off his head like they were on fire. Artemis soon joined Megan in trying to muffle her laughter, covering her mouth and trying not to cry.

What finally tipped the other two over the edge was what he was wearing, he had his shirt dyed pink, and his hair dyed too.

Batman looked like he was fighting a laugh and Kaldur laughed full out, angering Conner even further. He started dancing towards them, doing ballerina moves as he did so, including a twirl and both his arms over his head while he ran towards them on his tiptoes.

Artemis tried to run away, but failing as she was laughing too hard. She grasped her sides and heaved air in and out of her aching lungs, even though it did no good. Landing on the floor she laid on her back and clutched her sides, trying in vain to ease the pain of her laughter as tears streamed down her face.

Megan was in a similar state, leaning against a wall as she tried to calm herself. Finally succeeding she looked back at Conner one time, before the dam she had built broke, and the laughter and giggles bubbled out of her throat. Kaldur had better luck, as he was able to make it to the door way, before succumbing to the laughter.

Batman finally cracked, laughing too as his fate was sealed. Conner caught him by the ankle as he tried to use his grappling hook to get away.

"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PRETTY LIKE ME!" He said, his mouth splitting into an even bigger smile.

 **Mount Justice 9:56 AM**

Superman stared at the scene before him, his mouth agape as he surveyed the anarchy. The team and Batman were all knocked out or sleeping around the Lounge room.

Artemis and Megan were sprawled out on the couch, both looking like they had put up a fight as their clothes were smeared with dye and makeup. Kaldur was tied to a chair, facing the corner. His hair had been dyed pink and he had lipstick all over his chin. Batman was tied to a stalagmite, hanging upside down. His gloves had been removed and his fingernails painted black, while his cape and cowl were somehow a bright pink, much like Kaldur's hair. Conner looked like a mini Joker, sitting in the corner rocking back and forth slowly humming the barbie song.

"What the heck happened Conner?!" He cried, looking towards the corner. Conner looked towards him, the same insane grin as before on his face.

"BARBIE!" Was the last thing Clark heard before he was lost consciousness.

* * *

 **XD I don't know why but the part about Conner cracked me and my sister up, but we couldn't stop laughing for like 10 minutes. Anyway, I hope the chapter was good, and as always, leave a review if you can. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter as promised, though I have a question. I have a story idea and I need your opinions. Please tell me if you guys would be interested in it. The story would be about Catwomen finding a child who had cat features, and her raising the child. Batman and Robin would definitely be in it too, and maybe other people. I'll leave a summary at the bottom of the page so you can read more into it. Anyway, read ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I guess I gotta start doing these things, bleh. I own nothing but my own crazy mind.**

* * *

"We *pant* finally made *pant* it!" Wally said, huffing for breath as he bent over. They had walked for over 2 hours, making it to the town after walking a miserable 18 miles.

"Woah! There's so many people!" Dick said, looking around in wonder, standing beside his friend.

"People or no, I'm starving! Let's go find something to eat." The two walked around the crowded streets, dodging and weaving through people as they searched for food.

"Hey Wally, here's a place!" Dick exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a shady looking restaurant.

"I don't know if that's the best place…" Wally trailed off, hesitantly. He looked to where Dick once was and discovered nothing. Alarmed, he quickly ran after him into the front doors, looking around.

"Oof!" He yelped as he crashed into someone's leg. A growl was heard from the person, making him look up while smiling nervously. A man who was about 6'7 looked down at him, glaring.

"Watch where 'ur goin brat!" He slurred, swaying side to side, before walking away. Being careful not to bump into anyone else he looked around for Dick anxiously.

"Dick!" He hissed, beginning to panic. He backed up and bumped into someone. His eyes widened and he began to become hysterical as the person picked him up by the back of the shirt. He closed his eyes and braced himself for pain, like he was used to doing. Instead of the excruciating pain he was expecting he was surprised when the person put their arm under him and held him up.

"What are you doing in here kid?" A gruff voice asked. He turned around and observed the young adult, he had ginger hair and blue eyes.

"I followed my friend in here but lost him. Can you help me find him?" Wally asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Sighing, the teenager readjusted Wally, as he was slipping, before answering.

"I guess, kid. What does he look like?" Wally quickly responded, he could tell that his new companion was getting impatient.

"He's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. He's only 8 years old, so he shouldn't be too hard to find." Nodding, the teen carried Wally over to the bar where a man in his mid-forties was cleaning a glass. Clearing his throat, he gained the attention of the bartender.

"What can I do for you?" Setting the glass down, the man gave them his full attention.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you, but I lost my little brother in here. He's 8 years old, have you seen him?" The man nodded and pointed to a spot behind the counter.

"The kid came over here and started talking to me. I figured he was lost so I gave him a juice box and told him to wait for his parents. He's sitting right over there by the music player."

"Thank you, sir." Walking over to where dick was sitting they discovered he indeed was right by the speakers sipping a juice box, like the man had said.

"Dick!" Wally called out, relieved. He jumped down from the arm that was holding him and ran over to him, tackling him in a hug.

"Wally, you made me spill my juice!" He whined, holding the dripping juice box away from himself.

"Who cares! You're ok!" Letting go of him when he heard the stranger clear his throat, Wally looked up and saw that the teen was still standing there.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He gushed, running over and almost knocking the poor soul down.

"No problem, kid. Now let's get you guys out of here before you run into more trouble." He said, scooping up Waly. Walking over to Dick he bent down and grabbed him with the other arm before heading over to the exit. He looked down when he felt Wally poking his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked while maneuvering around the man blocking the door. Wally looked at him, his face showing suspicion. His nose was scrunched up and he was squinting his eyes at him while studying his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, poking him in the shoulder on the you part for emphasis. Trying not to laugh, he looked back up as he crossed a street, then back down at Wally.

"Well, I'm the one who got you out of a bar full of drunk men, saved your butts, and found your friend. The name's Roy Harper though." Wally's jaw dropped and he stared at Roy.

"Woah! You're so old!" Wally exclaimed, pointing at him while Robin looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, looking at Wally as if he had lost his mind, which he probably had.

"Dude, don't you know who Green Arrow is? Roy Harper was his sidekick!" He said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"For the last time, I am NOT a freaking sidekick!" Roy huffed, annoyed. His brain finally registering what Wally had said.

"Wait a minute, how the heck did you know that?!" He asked, before looking more closely at them.

"Hey kid, can you take your sunglasses off?" Dick looked at him, squinting at him with a frown on his face.

"Alright, but why?" He asked while he did. Roy stared at him, then looked back to Wally.

"How did I not see that before?" He groaned. It figured that he of all people would find those two.

"Why are you so old?" Wally asked, scrunching his face up like Roy had said that he ate garbage for breakfast.

"I'm not old! How did you two get so young? And why are you out here all alone? And quit poking my face!" Wally stopped poking his face, but didn't reply.

"Cause Batman was mad. He was angry at us for throwing food everywhere and making the kitchen all yucky. Then he'll probably be made when he finds out we tied Conner up and left him listening to the Barbie song in a dark room." Dick said in one breath before going back to sipping his nearly empty juice box.

"Well then, why don't you two just come back home with me for a while?" Roy proposed, taking the empty juice box from Robin.

"Hey!" He whined,"That still had some left!" Crossing his arms he glared at him while jutting out his bottom lip.

"No it didn't, and you were annoying us both."

"Hey don't bring me into this!" Wally cried defensively.

"Well you're a poopy head!" Dick said, pointing a finger at Roy accusingly.

"No I'm no-" He was cut off by Wally.

"He was right though, that noise was kinda annoying."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YOU'RE A POOPY HEAD TOO!"

"WELL YOU'RE A STINKY POOPY HEAD!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! Quit arguing like a bunch of two year olds!" Roy snapped, glaring at both of them. They both glared back at him, before looking at each other and nodding. They both stuck their tongues out at him.

"You know what, forget it. I'll just take you to my house anyway." Roy said, doing his best not to kill them. Finally reaching the car, he placed both of them in the back seat, strapping them in before getting in the driver's seat.

"This is gonna be a long ride." He groaned as they sang 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

"Psssssttttttt. Roy!" Wally whispered, tapping him on the shoulder. His eye twitched as he answered.

"What?!" He asked, willing himself to just keep driving.

"Hi!" Wally answered while giggling. Yup, this was gonna be a looonnggg car ride.

* * *

 **Ok here's the summary:**

 **All Katie had ever known was pain, darkness, and loneliness. She didn't remember how that one night happened but she was glad it had. When Selina found her and took her in she became a hero, saving other kids from suffering the same horrible fate she had. This is her story, how she overcame her fear and background to become the person she was today. How she didn't let her mutated features stop her from having a normal life. She could never have done it without her best friend, Dick Grayson, her foster mom, Selina Kyle, and her best friend's mentor and father, Bruce Wayne. This is the story of her, the story of Discord.**

 **Do you guys think that sounds interesting? Should I publish that, and if I did would you want me to continue? If so, please tell me. Anyway, until next time, and as always, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but there's been a lot going on in my life lately, including a bunch of emotional stuff. But I'm glad to say it's all blown over now, and I should be able to get another chapter out this weekend, especially because this chapter is so short. I want to thank you guys for everything you've done, it really means a lot to me that people like my stories. Anyway, on to the story, and as always, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was sundown when the trio pulled into the driveway, casting shadows on the sidewalk as they came to a stop. Sighing tiredly, Roy unbuckled his seat belt and opened the driver door, slamming it shut behind him. The jolt woke Wally and Dick up, both exhausted as himself.

"What time is it?" Wally yawned, rubbing his eyes as he scrunched his nose up.

"Way past your bed times." He grunted, opening the back door to help them out. Jumping out tiredly, Wally trudged over to stand at the door of the house. Grabbing Dick out of his seat, he placed him on his shoulder and closed the car door, fishing around in his pocket for the key with his free hand.

"Are we almost there yet?" Dick murmured tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open while laying his head on Roy's shoulder.

"We're already there, kid. Just wait a few minutes and you can go to bed." Coming over to stand behind Wally, he unlocked the door and shoved the key back in his pocket.

Flipping the light switch on, the bulbs flickered a few times before lighting up the room with a dull hum.

"You two can stay in the guest room for tonight, in the morning we'll go out and get some better supplies." Opening the door, he waited for Wally to enter first before entering himself.

"The bathrooms over on the left, 2nd door you see. My rooms right across the hall if you need anything." Pulling the covers back, he set Dick next to Wally, who had already zoomed in. Dick had fallen asleep already, and Wally joined him in the land of slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Smiling and chuckling lightly, Roy pulled the covers up for both of them. Making his way over to the door, he turned the light off and cracked it. Yawning, he stretched while walking down the hallway. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep himself.

12:34 AM

A poke on his ribs caused Roy to groan, swatting his hands at the disturbance in his hibernation.

"Roy. Roy, wake up!" A familiar voice whispered, causing him to slowly force his eyes open. Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes in a vain attempt to wake up a little more. Opening his eyes, he saw two green ones staring back at him from the end of the bed.

"Jeez, kid, you about gave me a heart attack. What is it?" Wally started at him for a few more moments before looking ashamed.

"I know I'm probably too old for this, but the night mares won't go away. Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He asked, staring at the ground while shuffling his foot.

"Where's Dick?"

"Still in the other room. He was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes one more time before pulling Wally up beside him.

"I'm gonna go get Dick, stay in here. I'll be back in a minute." Nodding, Wally snuggled up under the covers, blinking back at him with innocent eyes and a goofy grin.

Shaking his head and muttering, he made his way back to the guest room, finding that the boy wasn't asleep. Getting closer, Roy noticed that he had tear stains on his face and red puffy eyes. Sniffling, he wiped the tears away as he noticed Roy coming.

"What's wrong? Nightmares again?" Roy asked, scooping the scared child up in his arms. He buried his face in Roy's chest and clutched his t-shirt with both hands.

"They get worse e-every time." He whimpered, sniffling again. Feeling his shirt getting wet, Roy got up and walks back to his room, still holding the crying child in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Wally asked when he saw him in Roy's arms.

"Nightmares again." He muttered, rubbing circles on the child's back. Sitting down next to Wally, who scooted over to give them more room, he set Dick down gently on the bed.

Still rubbing soothingly on the child's back, Roy whispered calming things to him, eventually calming him into slumber. Looking up from the now sleeping body next to him, he saw that Wally was tearing up.

"Was the nightmare about your dad again?" He asked knowingly, causing Wally to smile nervously.

" What would give you that idea? " Wally asked uncomfortably, forcing a smile.

" It's ok Wally, I already know about all that. He can't hurt you anymore." The dam finally burst, and Wally started whimpering, clinging to Roy's arm as if his life depended on it. Wrapping an arm around him, he gently lifted Wally over Dick, to his other side. Setting him down, Wally snuggled up to his chest and closed his eyes.

Sniffling one more time before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yawning, Roy made a silent vow before going to sleep. He promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to either of the kids, finally closing his eyes and drifting off to the land of slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**7:30 AM**

It was rather peaceful morning, with the sun shining outside and warming the waking Earth with it's light. That is, until a loud crash broke the silence.

"Hey Roy, wake up! Wake up! Are you awake?" A hyperactive 10-year old called, sitting on the chest of his much larger companion. Said companion was still asleep, still tired out from last night's events.

Groaning as he sat up, Roy rubbed his eyes and focused his blurry vision on what was currently restricting his breathing.

"How in the world are you up so early?" He whined, yawning and stretching out until he heard a pop from his back. The 10 year old didn't respond but instead just laughed and clung onto his neck while he sat up. Sighing in irritation, he tried to remove the offending lump from his body but failed miserably.

"Where's Dick?" He asked as he looked around the room, eyeing it for any signs of a trap or prank. Readjusting his grip, Wally pointed a finger to a lump in the covers with several limbs protruding from its furry grasp. Smirking evilly, Roy quietly turned his head back so he could somewhat see Wally.

"Hey Wally," He whispered,"Wanna help me get revenge on him for all those time he pranked us?" Wally nodded enthusiastically, waiting for further instructions.

"Ok, I need you to go into the living room and look in a dresser, first one, It's in the left top drawer. Think you can go get it and come back before he wakes up?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow at the young speedster.

"Yeah! I'll go get it!" With that said, he quickly detached himself from his friend's neck, and ran out into the living room. Sighing, he quickly stretched his neck, not getting a chance to earlier. Before he could do anything else he felt the familiar weight back on his neck and grunted from the sudden weight, taking the feather from Wally's outstretched hand.

Tightening his hold on the feather, he put it near a foot sticking out of the blankets and lightly moved it across the skin of the sole. Quickly taking the feather away when the lump stirred, he put it back after letting him settle down. Doing it again once more, he kept doing the same action even though Dick started to stir again.

"Stop," He whined, drawing his limbs into himself so he resembled the fetal position, hoping it would bring him safety. He was wrong, as the blanket was just ripped away. Whining one final time, he cracked open an eye and looked at his friends.

Wally was giggling while still hanging off of Roy's neck, and Roy himself was smirking, looking amused.

"No fair!" Dick pouted, sitting up and crossing his legs as he tried to use the Bat-glare at the two. It ended up just making them both laugh harder, not being able to take him seriously.

Thinking of ways he could get them to stop laughing, he grinned mischievously as he came up with what he deemed a master plan. Throwing a blanket at them to cause a distraction, he created the perfect opening for his attack.

Slinking over the covers and closer to his target, he got a pillow and put it on his back for extra cover. Barley being able to hold back his laughter, the 8 year old sprung out from under the pillow and mercilessly attacked Wally's sides.

Wally's eyes widened as he felt laughter bubbling up his throat and his ribs being assaulted ruthlessly. Already short of breath from before, he soon was gasping as he couldn't breath in enough oxygen to keep up with the amount he was dispelling. Still trapped under the blanket, there was nothing Wally could do to escape.

Dick cackled as Wally flailed, laughing the whole while at his friend's suffering. He was too focused on his attack that he didn't see the shadow looming above him until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" Roy yelled triumphantly as Dick was scooped off of the bed and into a blanket of his own. Dick squealed when picked up and giggled as Roy held him in the blanket, preventing him from escaping.

"Ha ha! You got trapped!" Wally taunted, sticking his tongue out and pointing.

"And you aren't?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at the speedster.

"Nope!" He sang, puffing out his chest and looking proud. He yelped as the blanket underneath him was thrown over his head, effectively blinding and constricting him as he was swaddled, much like a baby.

From the top of Roy's head Dick giggled and watched as his friend was held like a small child, poking Wally's nose as he glared at his friend and captor.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down, kid," Roy laughed, climbing off the bed and throwing the spare blanket that Dick had occupied back onto the bed. Wally continued to remain silent, hoping that he would somehow develop laser vision and burn his way out of his prison.

"Hey Roy, do you have any food? I'm getting kind of hungry," Dick asked, laying his chin on top of Roy's head.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He inquired, walking out into the hall towards the kitchen. Looking stunned, the 8 year old pondered the question for a few seconds before answering confidently.

"Pancakes!" The ebony exclaimed, grinning like it was the best thing in the world. Wally's gloomy attitude perked up at the mention of food, and he looked hopefully at Roy.

"Well, I don't have any, but we could go somewhere and get some." Tossing Wally onto the couch, he grabbed his car keys and set them on a table next to the door. Climbing out of the blanket, Wally fist bumped the air, then stuck his tongue out at Dick who was sitting on the back of the couch laughing at him.

"You two stay in here and put your shoes back on, I gotta go change clothes and then we can decide where to go," Shaking his head at the two when they both raced off in the direction of their shoes, he made his way back down the hallway and into his room.

Deciding on a red hoodie, black t-shirt, and jeans, he found both kids standing at the door waiting for him.

"When's the last time either one of you contacted your mentors?" He asked, eyeing them as they both giggled and stared up at him innocently.

"I think it was like, 2 days ago maybe." The young speedster said distractedly, currently absorbed in a game of rock paper scissors, frowning when he was beaten.

"Well, change of plans. I'm gonna take you two and check in with the League and see if they have made any progress. The last thing we need is to deal with you two like this for 5 more years," He teased, ruffling their hair at the same time.

"Hey!" Wally protested, attempting to calm his hair before zooming in front of Roy and clinging onto his leg. Following his friend's example, Dick clung onto Roy's other leg and held on for dear life.

"Come on you two, get off or else I'm not gonna be able to walk."

"Nope!" Wally sang, holding on even tighter. Huffing, he somehow made it out the door and to the car without faceplanting. Putting the two in, he fastened their seatbelts and got into the driver's seat and started the car.

 **10:18 AM, Justice League headquarters:**

"Woah, what's this thingy do? "

"I don't know don't press it, it might be dange-"

"Oooooo, can I keep this?"

"No put it down!"

"Shiny!"

"For the love of-! Put that down!"

Glancing at each other, two staff members were extremely confused. There were two little kids running around the super secret headquarters, picking up anything and everything they could while a Red Arrow was chasing them, trying and failing to catch

"I thought I'd seen it all, but this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Alex muttered to his partner who nodded in agreement. Backing away slowly, they both rounded a corner and walked away, pretending that it had never occurred.

Panting from lack of breath, Roy leaned against a wall and watched as the two ran amok. Every time he tried to grab either one of them, Wally would either use his super speed to escape or dodge him, and Dick would flip away or hop over his arms.

"Will you two please just calm down?!" He now regretted his decision on letting them both have pancakes, as their young bodies couldn't take that much sugar without going crazy.

"NEVER!"

Muttering under his breath, he willed himself not to give up and just leave the two to fend for themselves. Pondering the thought, he quickly changed his mind at the thought of all the weapons easily reachable for the two demon spawn.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" A familiar voice laughed, drawing the attention of all three.

"Uncle Ollie!" Wally cried, grinning from ear to ear and nearly knocking Green Arrow off balance. Narrowly avoiding a dive onto the floor, he chuckled and caught Dick who landed on his shoulders and placed a hand on Wally's back.

"Oh man, thank God you're here I can't take much more of these guys," Roy said relieved that he now had more help watching over the two.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to put up with all three of you. I remember you guys meeting for the first time, those poor villains never had a chance once they messed with those two," Green Arrow reminisced, a grin on his face as he recalled the past.

"We aren't really that bad are we?" Wally frowned, looking from one adult to the other. Roy snorted, crossing his arms and walking over.

"You guys were even worse than Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern when they got turned into kids. On the bright side, we've figured out what's wrong with you guys." Green Arrow shifted his weight onto his right foot, his left already falling asleep from Wally clinging to it.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I'm not sure, Batman's working on it as we speak with Flash. They have been ever since they found out, though Barry hasn't shut up the entire time about how he misses Wally being that small." Realizing something, Roy's face morphed into a frown, giving him a air of anger.

"Wait a freakin second, you guys knew about these two and didn't even bother telling me? What would have happened if I hadn't found them in Happy Harbor, they could be lost or worse," He growled, glaring and his once mentor and colleague. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Well, ya see, er… HANG ON KIDS WE'RE MAKING A RUN FOR IT!"Bending down, he felt Dick tighten his arms around his neck while he grabbed Wally, throwing him up in the air and catching the giggling child.

"OLIVER, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Roy growled, chasing after them throughout the halls, echoing through the whole base to where two people were working.

Pausing from his work, Barry tilted his head and listened to muffled shouts and bangs coming from the hallways.

"Hey Bats, do you think that's them?" The man grunted an affirmative, not looking up from the notes and samples he was currently studying. Sighing, Barry cracked his neck and stretched his legs to try and lessen the stiffness from standing for so long, before going back to work, grinning at the last shout he had heard.

" _QUIT TRYING TO ESCAPE OLIVER! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND HIDE, JUST GIVE UP!"_

" _YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE~!"_ A loud crash and screech followed that, along with laughter and several more shrieks. He would be sure to check the security cameras to save the footage.

* * *

 **I'm actually alive! I know it may have seemed like forever, which it pretty much was, sorry guys, but I've come back. School's finally ended and my schedule has become a whole lot easier to deal with, leaving me time to finally work on this story. I've done some research and hopefully I can start writing better and improving the quality of the chapters. Along with that, I'm going to start updating a lot more frequently, no more excuses or procrastination. The main reason that I found for my procrastination was the length of the chapters. Long chapters just isn't my style, so I'm gonna start doing 3-3/12 pages for each chapter, at least one update a week.**

 **If any of you guys are still here I wanna thank you for putting up with all the crap I've made you guys deal with, which I can say I'm truly sorry for. Thank you for all the reviews\favorites\follows and views. Though I can say I'm stumped on ideas for this story. If anybody has any ideas at all just say so, cause I'll be happy to use them if you give me permission. Once again, thank you all for being so awesome, I hope this chapter was good and made up for it all just a small bit. The next update will be sometime this week, that I can promise and assure you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Roooooooyyyyyyy!" Wally whined, tugging on the pants of the archer exasperatedly, slouched over and frowning.

"Waaalllllyyyyy," Roy responded in the same whiney tone sarcasticly.

"Can we go already? You've been harassing Oliver for the past 45 minutes, and it's been a whole hour since I last ate," As if agreeing with him, his stomach growled in complaint at that very moment and Wally gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Where's Robin?" Wally shrugged, whining again while Roy stood up and rolled his shoulders and neck trying to ease the stiffness that had gathered up from sitting still too long.

Sighing, Roy crossed his arms and walked away from a terrified Oliver who was sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth and muttering about ungrateful demon-wards and crazy bats. A giggle sounded from behind them and Wally jumped, clinging onto Roy as the latter looked back with an unimpressed look on his face.

"He looked like Conner did after we locked him up!" Dick giggled, jumping up onto a metal bar and swinging off of it, landing behind Wally as he yelled 'BOO!' Wally shrieked and twisted around so fast he ended up tripping over Roy's foot and landing on his back.

"Dude!" He complained, pouting as Dick laughed and jumped up onto his usual perch, which happened to be on the shoulders of a very grumpy teenager.

"Will you two grow up?!"

"Nope!" They both chimed together smirking as Roy growled, turning in the direction of the cafeteria.

After walking for about 5 minutes in silence the aroma of food filled the air, making Wally's stomach rumble again.

"YES! FOOD!" Wally yelled triumphantly, whooping for joy as he sprinted ahead into the crowded room. Muttering, Roy tried to keep his cool as his patience was running very thin. Raising an eyebrow a few moments later at the weight still on his shoulders, he looked out of the corner of his eye at Dick.

"Why aren't you running off too?" He questioned, seeing as how those two have been inseparable since they had been de-aged. Furring his eyebrows, the young acrobat placed his chin on the head in front of him and let his arms droop down.

"I didn't wanna leave you, we all promised that we would never leave each other alone," he muttered, moving his arms to lay his chin on them.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Roy remembered the time that they had promised each other that.

 **5 Years Ago, Gotham City:**

Standing on a rooftop were three well-known heros, Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow all gathered to discuss important business.

"Hey Bats, how come you let us into the city? Normally you'd freak if I came," Flash asked, tilting his head to the side, both hands on his hips as he looked at Batman who was currently scowling.

"There was important business to discuss," He grunted, crossing his arms and looking over at Oliver who was currently talking on the phone. "If Queen would ever get off the phone then maybe we could finally get started on the leads I found on Bane, Captain Cold, and Deathstroke."

Hearing his name, Oliver looked back and held up a finger, signifying he would be a minute. Barry sighed, checking the flashing numbers on his phone. The alarm for 1 hour was going off and he was starting to worry about Wally. The kid couldn't sit still for 5 minutes, and he was left in the care of Bruce's elderly butler, Alfred, along with Speedy and Robin. Normally he wouldn't doubt Alfred, as he knew how responsible the man was, but with a rambunctious speedster, a moody teenager, and a young acrobat there was no way he could handle all three of them. Groaning, he turned the alarm off and waited anxiously, tapping his foot up and down in super speed.

 **Wayne Manor, 5 Years in the Past:**

"Where are we going uncle Barry? Are we going on a mission?! Is it gonna be super secretive?! I'm good at being quiet, I can make almost no noise for 5 whole minutes!" Wally babbled on enthusiastically, running along side his uncle at 250 MPH. Chuckling, he reached over and ruffled his nephew's hair, earning a cry of protest from the boy.

"We're going to Gotham city, I need to discuss some things with Batman," He watched as Wally's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Are we gonna meet other heros? Cause that would be so _cool_!" He grinned, re-adjusting his goggles as they were blown loose.

" I think you might be able to meet Speedy, though I know you'll see Robin definitely." Wally gaped at this, knowing there would be a possibility he could meet Batman. Barry sighed and shook his head, grinning at the kid's antics. Every step he took he bounced a little in the air, and he seemed elated. Seeing as this was the first time he would be meeting other young close to his age he could understand why he was so excited.

Five minutes later they arrived at a mansion much to Wally's they had almost arrived, his uncle had given him a piggy back ride and blindfolded him so he wouldn't know where they had come. The strategy had worked, seeing as his sense of direction was totally thrown off and he had no idea where in Gotham city they were.

"So what do you think of Batman's house kid?" Barry grinned, tucking the blind fold into one of his suit's compartments. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a very cranky sounding voice.

"Why are we here again? Couldn't I have just stayed home, seeing as I'm old enough now." Wally looked to his left and his eyes widened. Standing right there were Speedy and Green Arrow, arguing about something.

"Speedy, we've been over this, I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but yo-," He trailed off in the middle of his sentence upon seeing the two speedsters. Putting on a friendly grin, he sent a stern look to Speedy as they walked over, the latter just huffing in response and crossing his arms.

"Flash, nice to see you, it's been awhile!" The archer grinned, wrapping his arm around Flash's shoulder.

"Far too long!" Flash agreed, looking down at Wally who was staring at Green Arrow with wide eyes and vibrating in place. Noticing Wally, he bent down so he was eye-level with him and stuck his hand out with a hospitable smile.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, Kid." Wally continued to stare at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

" _OhmygoshIfinallygettomeetanotherherothisissoawsome_!"He slurred, still vibrating in place and grinning. Speedy eyed him with a confused look, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Why is he shaking so much?" Speedy asked, looking up at the two adults for an answer. Green Arrow shrugged, looking to Barry who placed his hands on Wally's shoulders while grinning sheepishly.

"Whenever a speedster gets very nervous, excited, scared, or feel very high emotions we tend to vibrate a lot and talk fast. I haven't done so a lot lately but he just got his powers, it's a little harder for him to control it. Wally why don't you slow down and repeat yourself?" Wally blushed and ducked his head when he finally did return to a normal speed before smiling shyly and shaking his hand again.

"It's nice to meet you Green Arrow, sir. Its awesome to see a real life superhero!" He grinned, his shyness replaced by excitement once more.

" _Hey_!"Flash whined,"What about me? You see me everyday and I'm a hero," Wally shrugged, smiling sheepishly at his uncle.

"Well, that's kinda the point, I see you everyday so you don't really count." Flash pouted while Green Arrow laughed, Speedy's lips even twitching at the two's shenanigans.

"I think I'm gonna like this kid," Green Arrow smirked, looking at the sputtering Flash and beaming Kid Flash. Speedy allowed a small smile to split his face, maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

 **Man, I thought in summer I would have an easy schedule but I guess not XD. Anyway, thanks for those of you who gave me ideas, I've been working to incorporate them in the newly created plot line I actually made myself create, so that's what took me so long. I should be able to use most of them, if not all by the end of this story.**

 **I decided to start making depth to the plot in this chapter, so sorry if it kinda just jumps into being dramatic. This is the beginning of what I've actually got planned so things should go a little smoother from here on out. If anyone has any advice on how to improve this story let me know, I don't wanna bore you guys to death. In the next chapter I'll explain the rest of this memory. As always, thanks for reading\reviewing\fav. or following, you guys rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm not dead. That's gotta count for something XD, though I apologize for such a long wait. High school is not as easy as they make it look on tv, it's been killing me lately. Anyway this isnt the last part of their meeting. I'll do the last part in Roys pov. It'll be up sometime soon, couple of days maybe. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A lone pair of footsteps echoed down a empty hallway, filling the cavernous place with sound. Wandering through the house was Dick Grayson, bored out of his mind. No object caught his attention, all of them were old and dusty anyway. Letting out an annoyed huff at the house for being so boring, he made his way back over to the living room area. Maybe he could find something better in there, doubtful though since Alfred had cleaned out all the breakable items. He grinned as he remembered the priceless look on Bruce's face after he had accidentally broken nearly all the vases just in that one room.

"Alfred? Bruce?" He said, calling out as he entered the gigantic room, in his opinion this house was way too big for only three people, even though it left lots of space to explore. Perking his ears, he heard no response at all, just silence being relayed back to him. Fist bumping the air, he walked over to the spot he had been eyeing for days, planning and plotting. It was a wooden beam, supporting the 26 foot ceiling so that it wouldn't come crashing down on the houses occupants.

He had always wanted to go up on the chandelier but Bruce had stopped him, saying it was way to dangerous and he'd be grounded if he did do it. He even took precautions, securing anything that Dick could climb with. Too bad he didn't see his super secret hiding place that he had hid his grappling hook in. He was rather proud of his creativity, having made a spot in his closet under all his clothes where he hid stuff. He can say from experience, it's hard to hide stuff from Batman, especially when he's paranoid , like right now.

Patting the grappling hook in his pocket, he made sure it was secure before wrapping both arms around the beam and climbing up. After about a minute of climbing he had reached the top, the floor looking miles down. Any normal person would've been freaked out, but he relished in the fact he was so high. Scrunching his nose in concentration, he calculated the timing and distance he would have to pull off before he reached his target.

Pulling the tool from his pocket, he aimed it at the branching spirals of the chandelier. Taking a deep breath after he aimed it he jumped, any second thoughts of doing this vanishing the moment the air brushed past his face, and a total feeling of freedom overwhelmed his senses.

Whooping, he pulled on his life like, snapping in the opposite direction in the blink of an eye. Circling his destination, he retracted the hook as he curved downward, flipping a few times for the fun of it before landing lightly on the curve of the arm. Gripping on to a hook beside him, he waited for it to quit swinging quite as much before sitting down. Kicking his feet he giggled contentedly, looking down from his perch with a bird's eye view.

During this spectacle he had failed to notice other people entering the room, arriving just as he had launched off. Normally he wouldn't be easy to startle, but at this certain time he was off in his own little world, ignoring the rest of reality.

"Coooool!" A yelp of surprise left the young boy's throat, making him dangerously lean forward before he caught himself and balanced out. The voice was one he did not recognize, obviously being young by how high it was. Looking down, he saw a figure with vibrant red hair standing little ways from the door frame.

Out of reflex, Dick immediately checked that his mask was indeed still in place. Ever since he started being Robin Bruce had drilled it into his head to never let anyone see him without either his mask or sunglasses unless he knew them or Bruce gave him permission. He had also said that they would have visitors today, so he was wearing it anyway.

Putting on what he hoped to be an intimidating glare, he shot his grappling hook and landed behind the intruder, tucking his tool away quickly as to have free hands. The intruder immediately turned his head when he had swooped down, following him with fast reflexes. A stare down of sorts took place, one gaze cold and calculating, or at least trying to be, and one intrigued and curious.

"Who are you?" Dick squeaked, voice demanding an answer from the unknown boy standing in front of him. The boy continued staring for a bit before his face split into a huge grin and he rushed forward with surprising speeds.

"Omigosh it's so cool to meet you! You're Robin, how do you stand to live with Batman. Ooooohhhhh what's he like? Is he really as scary as everyone says, does he watch tv? What kind of movies does he like, or tv shows? Does he act like a bat?" Word after word poured out of the kid's mouth, leaving Dick very confused and disorientated.

"Wally leave the poor kid alone!" A new voice panted from the doorway, causing both boys to turn and look at the newcomer. Dick instantly relaxed at the familiar sight of Flash, grinning at his father's friend. The newly named Wally rushed over to the Flash, blabbering excitedly about manors and bats. Honestly Dick had given up trying to keep up with him, he talked way too fast and much to understand everything he said.

"Wally, take a deep breath buddy, you're talking fast again. If you don't calm down you'll start vibrating." This seem to soothe the kids sky high energy levels, enough to where he didn't look like he was about to bounce off walls.

"Hey Robin! You been annoying Bats like I asked you too last time we met?" Flash grinned, walking over and ruffling the youngest child's hair. Smirking he nodded, rubbing his hands together before throwing his head back and cackling.

"Geez kid, you're getting more like Batman everyday," Robin beamed at this, puffing his chest out proudly, "Don't know wether that's a good thing or not." Barry muttered under his breath, retracting his hand from the boy's head.

"Anyway, this is my nephew, Wally West. He just got his powers of super speed, like mine for the most part, and he's still learning how to control them. I mentioned that I knew some heroes near his age and he hasn't left me alone since. I figured I'd bring him here for a while, you mind?" The young boy opened his mouth, about to reply when he hesitated.

"He's not gonna be like Uncle J'ohn when he eats too many Oreos is he? I don't think I can survive another incident like.. the Oreo Massacre." Both adult and child shuddered remembering the unspeakable event. Wally looked on with a confused expression, blinking. Realization flashed across his face, before he looked unsure.

"Isn't that the story you told me Uncle Barry? The one where Superman tried to take away J'ohn's Oreos and-" He as quickly cut off by Barry's hand across his mouth.

"It shall not be spoken, in honor of those brave souls who were lost on that horrid day," he bowed his head in silence along with Robin before turning to face mentioned child hero, "The answer is no, Wally's never been that bad. Not even after he ate 12 boxes of donuts. Just avoid any kind of sugar or caffeine." Wally whines in protest, crossing his arms while pouting.

"I wasn't that bad," he muttered, kicking the ground while glaring at it. Flash snorted, looking over at his nephew and teasing him in good spirits.

"Sure ya weren't kid, that poor dog still hasn't recovered from the adventure you took it on," Robin giggled, having heard the story before.

"Anywho, I better get going 'fore Bats has my head. Maybe I can get him to let me ride in the Batmobile." He whispered the last part, grinning impishly at the kids before waving one last time and zipping out of the room. The boys stood in silence for a moment, watching where the Flash had exited through the door.

"So," Robin was the first to break the silence,"Wanna go watch tv?" Wally gave him a disbelieving look.

"Pssshhh, when do I not want to watch tv?" They both walked in the direction of the living room in comfortable silence.

"Ya got any food?" A sigh followed that statement, coming from the dark haired boy walking beside him.

"How did I know you were gonna ask that?"

"How would i not know you were gonna ask?" Silence followed this question.

"True."

A good half hour later after Wally was done stuffing his face they wandered into the living room and piled on a giant bean bag Dick had placed in front of the flat screen.

"Dude, the room is like bigger than my whole house," Dick shrugged, turning on the tv and channel surfing until Wally requested him to stop. The channel had SpongeBob on it to the boys' delight. After watching it for 2 episodes a scene came on and transfixed them both.

Patrick and SpongeBob were with the Flying Dutchman on his ship, Patrick steering. He proceeded to yell out several times "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE." Turning the tv off both sat in silence for a while before turning and grinning at each other.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!" They both yelled it at the same time, highfiving the other as they climbed off of the bean bag. Soon they were jumping off the couch and onto the bean bag, screaming their newfound phrase as they did. Neither noticed the thirteen year old enter the room, only stopping when they heard him clear his throat.

Robin's head was put down straight on the bean bag, his body twisted behind him with his arms somehow twisted into a 'Y' position. Beside him Wally was standing on one foot preparing to do a cannonball. They all three stared at each other, one glaring and two curious.

"Hi!"


End file.
